


dangerous women

by iamxiaohao



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamxiaohao/pseuds/iamxiaohao





	dangerous women

bad boy MV衍生脑洞

姜涩琪握紧了手里的枪  
那个阴谋得逞的女人有些慵懒地斜靠在床边，却笑得坦荡又妖冶  
她将手枪上了膛，对准了女人的眉心：“你到底有什么目的？”  
女人嗤地一笑，眼角微微上挑：“不是说过了吗？为了得到你。”  
姜涩琪想起那天她当着自己的面与朴秀荣亲吻的场景，手指摩挲着枪柄，撇了下嘴  
“我知道你在想什么” ，女人缓缓将身子从床上撑起，迎着残留硝烟与血腥味的枪口  
一小时前，姜涩琪将朴秀荣拥在怀里，尽管怀里的人哭着忏悔说依旧爱她，姜涩琪从口袋中摸出那把枪，在朴秀荣看不见的角度瞄向她的头颅，扣动了扳机  
“我就要让你恨她，让你亲手杀了她。”  
“可我更恨你。”  
女人迈着猫步靠近姜涩琪，伸出食指与中指，将对着自己的枪轻轻挪向一边：“没关系，我会千方百计地得到你，哪怕不择手段，只要有人和我抢，来一个我就清理掉一个。”  
姜涩琪的领带被猛地扯住，她的唇被另一双柔软的唇瓣紧密地贴住，女人身上的香水气息席卷而来，带着点危险而诱惑的味道  
大脑在极短暂的空白后迅速回到现实，姜涩琪将头别到一边，手枪抵在女人的下腹部：“你就不怕我也杀了你？”  
那人反倒向姜涩琪靠去，姜涩琪一时禁不住向后退了两步靠在墙上，女人像是没了骨头般地将全身的重量压制在自己身上，她那双些许似狐狸的媚眼满含笑意，姜涩琪能清楚感受到她呼出的气息轻洒在自己的脖颈处，控制不住的激起一片鸡皮疙瘩  
女人似乎无视了那把枪，抬起手轻抚上姜涩琪的脸颊，从眉眼到下颔，脖颈，最后停留在了锁骨  
“谁不知道姜涩琪可是出了名的冷酷无情，杀人不眨眼…”，女人看向姜涩琪的眼底，辨测着那流动着的情绪产生的细微变化，“可为什么杀人的枪里没有子弹呢？”  
姜涩琪愣了一下，女人得意地笑着  
瞳孔地震什么的……  
“我说，是在把我当个孩子骗着玩呢，还是无意中的失算呢……”，女人侧向姜涩琪的耳畔，缓缓用气息问道 ，“……还是你根本没打算杀我？”  
她感受着姜涩琪僵硬绷紧的身体，继续道，“你舍不得杀我，你向朴秀荣开枪前枪口明明指向门外的我，对吗？”  
姜涩琪轻笑了一声，将手枪随手一丢，把女人从身上推开，一只手用力钳住女人的下颔，逼迫对方抬头直视自己，直到看到那张漂亮到极致的脸蛋上露出微微吃痛的表情，另一只手搂住女人盈盈一握的腰肢，转身将她压在墙上，女人的皮草披肩因剧烈的幅度从肩头滑落，姜涩琪低头埋在她露出的锁骨处深吸了一口气  
“裴珠泫，我就是想让你尝尝生不如死的感觉啊。” 

姜涩琪咬着裴珠泫的下唇，粗暴地吮吸她的唇瓣，一手抓住披肩扯了下来，裴珠泫在里面只穿了抹胸，这倒挺方便了姜涩琪  
偏头吻向裴珠泫的耳垂，感受到她身体的轻颤和逐渐加重的呼吸，姜涩琪觉得身体的主人似乎在强行抑制些自己的反应，于是将耳垂含入口中，裴珠泫偏过头开始想要逃避，却被姜涩琪一手固定住  
敏感的地方被对方含在嘴里极有兴致地玩弄着，舔舐、吮吸、轻咬，裴珠泫咬着下唇却还是控制不住地泄出喘息声，腹部的灼热感让她有些难耐，两腿间似乎也潮湿了，可恶的姜涩琪却还是仅仅停留在耳垂上   
她都不信这家伙有能耐就这么把自己舔上高潮  
姜涩琪似乎感受到了裴珠泫的不满，用膝盖将她两腿挤开，一路向上，用了些力度顶了下私处  
裴珠泫被突如其来的攻击撞得腿软，抵在自己下面的膝盖停留了一会，开始缓缓磨蹭，她扭动起腰肢配合，双臂攀上了姜涩琪的脖子，将西装外套攥出了一道道深印，腿心处的黏腻被姜涩琪蹭得发出轻微的水声，浑身都随着身上人的动作变得滚烫  
“姜涩琪……”  
感觉太糟糕了，她渐渐有了不太好的预感，更多的却是期待，多少次她梦见姜涩琪把自己压在身下玩弄索取，她等这一天已经很久了  
“只是舔了下耳朵就这么湿了吗？”，姜涩琪在她的脖颈与锁骨留下吻痕，毫不怜惜的力度让裴珠泫有点吃痛，她将姜涩琪硬是推开了些距离，扒下那人的外套，扯开衬衫领口的扣子，对着光洁的脖子就咬上一口   
“嘶……”姜涩琪捂着脖子退开，盯着裴珠泫看了会，不怒反笑，重又凑近到她身边，裴珠泫看见姜涩琪眼里燃起危险的情欲，声音低沉得让她全身发麻  
“咬人的小野猫应该要被好好调教才对。”  
解开了裴珠泫短裤的纽扣，褪去，手顺着她平坦的小腹抚摸下去，滑入双腿之间，或轻或重地揉捏着阴核，引得裴珠泫呼吸乱了节奏，解着姜涩琪衣扣的双手颤抖得厉害  
姜涩琪轻笑了声，腾出一只手帮裴珠泫解开了自己的衬衫，露出引以为傲的马甲线，捉住裴珠泫的手贴了上去，裴珠泫用食指勾勒着腹肌的轮廓，下腹的空虚感陡然又平添了几分  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜……嗯啊……”  
在私处的手又动作了起来，纤长的中指隔着内裤进入了体内，粗糙的布料摩擦着内壁细嫩的软肉竟产生一种难言的舒服与快感，裴珠泫抬起腰肢想让姜涩琪更深入一点，那家伙却把手指又抽了出去  
“想要？”，姜涩琪抚上裴珠泫的脸颊，盯着她因情欲而生出一层薄薄水汽的双眼，可怜又妖媚  
裴珠泫勾着姜涩琪的脖子，凑近想要去吻她的唇，姜涩琪向后躲了下，食指与中指勾起内裤边缘，一并插入潮湿的甬道里，直直送进了两指节的长度  
裴珠泫瘫软在姜涩琪怀里，突然闯入体内的异物让她有些不适应，双腿酸软得不像话，无力地夹在姜涩琪的腰侧，她仰起头大口喘息，瞳孔已经有些失焦  
“你太紧了…”  
“姜涩琪……别硬弄……不……啊……疼……”，裴珠泫崩溃地呻吟出声，姜涩琪因为被夹得动弹不得，双指便在她身体里肆意搅动捣弄，内壁敏感的软肉被粗鲁地蹂躏着，可偏偏情欲浓烈到让她控制不住，受到太大刺激后下腹又是一阵紧缩  
“天，我快被你夹断了……”，姜涩琪的声音也夹杂着喘息，透着满是欲望的磁性，她将裴珠泫抱起，抵在墙上，方便自己更深入，双指又加了力道，硬是将紧致的甬道撑开，整根手指都埋入裴珠泫体内  
“你……别……”  
真是个蛮不讲理的混蛋   
裴珠泫感觉被填得满满当当，下体被强行扩张而胀痛着，她想躲避攻势，却被姜涩琪牢牢地固定着，连稍微挪动点的机会都没有  
“裴珠泫，这可是报复啊……不是让你享受的……”，姜涩琪喃喃道，拍了拍她的翘臀，啃咬上眼前挺立起的乳尖  
“涩嗯……轻点……痛……太深了……”  
手指整根抽出，又整根插入，一次比一次力道大，几乎要连着指根塞入，甬道虽仍很狭窄，但比起开始时宽松了些，姜涩琪曲起手指，扣弄着内壁，湿漉漉的软肉紧密吸附在自己的手指上，姜涩琪觉得手感不错  
耳边是裴珠泫痛苦又欢愉的呻吟声，还有自己抽出和进入伴随着的淫靡的水声，姜涩琪抬头望着裴珠泫，长长的空气刘海被汗水打湿黏在了一起，眼里泛着生理性泪水显得更加动人，朱唇微张，娇吟着喊自己的名字  
跟这女人做爱还挺享受的  
姜涩琪思忖着，停下了手上的动作  
“你真爱我？”  
裴珠泫正做得尽兴，有些疑惑地看着姜涩琪，点了点头  
“但你不爱我。”  
“你虽然没杀我，但也不爱我，对吗？”  
姜涩琪顿了顿，叹息道：“你又从哪看出的？”  
“你只跟我做爱，却一直都没吻过我。”  
“你想让我吻你？”  
裴珠泫没说话，姜涩琪却看出了她眼里的憧憬

她印象里的裴珠泫有些不同  
那个面容姣好精致得过分，高傲而清冷的裴家大小姐，姜涩琪承认从见她第一眼起就有了难以抑制的心动，在得知裴珠泫勾引走朴秀荣前，姜涩琪一直以为她是个不沾世俗的仙女  
如今却为了自己，这么放低了身价与尊严  
是爱吗？  
自己又爱她吗？  
裴珠泫期待的神情落在心底震痛了下，一种难以表达的情愫慢慢弥散开来

姜涩琪仰起头，慢慢凑近了裴珠泫的唇，对方却犹豫一下，别开头躲了过去  
“你倒还躲”，姜涩琪哭笑不得  
“我不强求你，唔……”  
姜涩琪扣住裴珠泫的下颔，封住了她的唇，舌头撬开牙关直入口腔，裴珠泫僵了两秒，随着姜涩琪的挑逗，开始配合着她的攻势，搂紧那人的脖颈，加深了这个吻，直到有些喘不过气才被放开  
看着被自己亲懵了的裴珠泫，姜涩琪忍不住发笑：“亲傻了？”  
裴珠泫回过神眨眨眼，缓缓凑了过去，将额头抵在姜涩琪的额前，暧昧又亲密的距离，两人的呼吸都交织在了一起  
她去碰姜涩琪的唇，这次姜涩琪没有躲开  
没有深入，只是仅仅贴合在一起，裴珠泫这样吻了她很久  
吻毕，姜涩琪将裴珠泫放在床上，重又压在她身上  
“你手指怎么那么长啊？”  
“正好喂饱你”，姜涩琪坏笑道，继而又微微皱了下眉头，啧了一声，“都做过一次了还这么紧。”  
“你要是让我舒服了，自然就欢迎你进来了。”  
“看来是我技术欠火候啊……”  
第三根的挤入让裴珠泫差点惊叫出声，紧致的洞穴被恶意的扩张弄变了形，内壁上的褶皱都快被撑开，敏感度放大了百倍，她几乎能感受到姜涩琪手指上的薄茧正摩擦着她的G点  
“不行……别乱来”  
“姜涩琪！……”  
“快出去……我会死的……”  
那个魔鬼  
裴珠泫的叫声逐渐染上了哭腔，下体的胀痛感伴着快感越来越强，无论她怎么央求都无济于事，身上那人听着自己的哭喊声反倒露出了享受的表情，一用力将第三根也全插了进去   
“还要么？多少我都满足你。”  
裴珠泫惊恐地睁大了眼睛，拼命摇着头，这家伙难不成还真想把自己做死在床上  
“行吧，那就用你的另一张嘴”，姜涩琪不由分说就将左手的中指和无名指插进裴珠泫嘴里，裴珠泫配合地舔舐、轻咬，用舌头绕着手指打转，温热的津液从嘴角溢出，再加上女人风情万种的眼神，姜涩琪的嗓子干得快失去水分  
“裴珠泫……妖精……”，姜涩琪低吟道，把左手从裴珠泫口中抽出，舔尽上面她留下的津液，将她一条腿扛上自己的肩膀，右手快速抽动起来  
“慢点……不要……停下……哈啊……”，裴珠泫被顶弄得说不出完整的话，姜涩琪感到自己的衬衫已经被她扯烂，背上传来阵阵指甲嵌进皮肉中的疼痛  
这小野猫又咬人又抓人……  
“好，不要停”   
裴珠泫抬起腰，努力迎合着姜涩琪的动作，她整个人被冲撞得大幅度摇摆着，身下的床也晃得发出咯吱声，床单被她的扭动弄得凌乱不堪，她听着自己下面被人大力玩弄发出啪啪的水声，羞得面红耳赤，下腹不由自主地又一收缩，再次涌出大量体液  
“要到了……涩……”  
姜涩琪感受到了裴珠泫体内的律动，加快了手上的速度，裴珠泫的腰部突然猛地抬起，然后软绵绵地落了下去，整个人脱力似的，私处涌出的体液泛滥成灾  
姜涩琪俯下身亲吻着裴珠泫的眉眼，抽出埋在她体内的手指，环住细腰，轻抚着高潮后颤抖着的身体  
“裴珠泫……”，把头埋进她的脖颈处，声音变得闷闷的  
“我好像……爱上你了……”  
“什么？”  
“不要装听不见！”  
裴珠泫侧过头，某人耳朵尖都红透了  
“是爱上我还是爱上我了？”  
姜涩琪抬起头，耳朵尖还红着在，眼神却又有点……  
裴珠泫被盯得发毛，求生欲让她不自主地撑起酸软的身体向后退，被姜涩琪一把拉了回来，魔爪正从膝盖慢慢往上摸去  
“现在先上你再说。”

End.


End file.
